In computing, drivers relate to software that allows a computer to communicate with hardware and other devices. A database driver may be software that connects a high level application programming interface (API), such as Java Database Connectivity (JDBC) and Open Database Connectivity (ODBC), to low level database server protocols, such as Distributed Relational Database Architecture (DRDA). Similar to many software programs, driver performance and functionality may be improved through an upgrade process that replaces one version of the driver with a new or better version of the driver.